The Ausar Chronicles
The Story Ausar thought long and hard for days after he shook hands with Galath. Business partners in the undermining of all the deathless for their own gain. Ausar thought to himself. “It really will be quite wonderful to kill those who defy, and reign over the others, who shall cower in terror under myself and Galath... Galath seemed honest enough, he's going to make a sword, and give it to me at the ceremony in which we choose the Deathless leader... It will be a great deal of fun to take over the positon of Deathless leader.'' Galath hammered away at the blade, hour after hour, shaping it with pure hatred for the beings that he had created. He was greatly displeased with all of the deathless, the humans, and all the other miserable beings he had created to entertain himself on this lowly planet. But creating the blade had taken a different purpose after Galath had met Ausar. Galath turned from hatred to a pure thought of cleansing the world of the evil that he had created. All of the greed, anger, but most of all, the vile creations which he had made, the deathless. Yet he hadn't accounted for the one who called himself Ausar. Ausar seemed to have a pure heart and wanted to cleanse the world himself, but had only begun to realize it was to hard too do on his own. Especially when he couldn't kill his own kind permanently... Ausar, who did not sleep often, awoke in his magnificent bed, finely crafted, made out of gems, ores, and bones from a dragon. The pillows were encased in a fine dragon skin, and the bedding itself was like sleeping on a cloud. Tel was hanging from the the curtaining that surrounded the bed, "Master! Master! It is time for you to awake! You have been sleeping for days, and now someone is requesting arrival!" Tel exclaimed as he successfully awoke Ausar. "Yes Tel? Is it really important that I awaken for someone requesting arrival?" Ausar promptly asked. "But, Master Ausar, he requests audience with you," Tel obstinately replied. "Fine, I guess I shall be getting up then." Ausar answered, trying not to sound agitated. As Ausar slid out of the bed, he stepped onto the tile that activated his armor transference sequence. Ausar stood and his armor quickly aligned itself on his body. He looked at the gloves on the table beside his bed, they had a yellow line on them, almost like a decoration for the entirely black armor. Ausar picked up the right hand glove and slide it on, waiting for the piece to lock into place. As soon as the right glove clicked, He picked up the left glove and slid it on, hastily clicking the armor piece into place. "Tel, who is requesting arrival? is it a mortal that I need to dispatch or another deathless?" Ausar pried. "Master, he has said his name is Galath--" Tel began to explain, but was cut off "Tel! Why did you not let Galath in, I had told you about my talk with him at the first meeting in the Pantheon. We both had very agreeable opinions on who should be crowned God King" Ausar hurriedly explained. "All his transport to here. I shall be receiving him in my chambers." “Yes master, thank you for answering my next question." Tel quietly responded, leaped from the curtains to the floor, and then clambered quickly out of the room. Galath was quickly transported to Ausar's chambers. As the transporter ray's stopped shining, Galath stepped forward, towards Ausar. "Ahh! Hello Ausar, I figured I would drop in and say hello, as well as, I will be casting my favor for you in the crowning meeting," Galath cordially stated. Ausar directed Galath towards a chair at the table, near the edge of the bed. Galath sat down and Ausar sat on the edge of the bed. "Ahh, such a wonderful thing to hear. I shall be glad to cast you my favor in the crowning meeting," Ausar said as he smiled behind his helmet. He offered his hand for Galath to shake, which was quickly completed in a firm handshake. "So, Galath, knowing you as little as I do, I would think that you would have sent me messenger if that were all you were here to tell me, unless of course, there was something more?" Ausar carefully observed. "Ausar, but that is all the more the reason to come and see you myself. And, Well I do have an offer to make to you, it involves destroying all of the deathless, the group which I am ashamed to be apart of, as they are all vile and murderous wretches," Galath began to explain emphasizing greatly on the fact that all of them were vile. "But you, oh yes you, Ausar, are different from all the rest, and I would like to offer you the chance to help me destroy what I hate. But sadly as you are part of that group, I shall have to ask do you like being among the living? Because if you do not consider helping in my 'Activities' I will sadly have to part with you permanently my friend..." "What do you mean by parting with me permanently?" Ausar quickly asked. "Well, I've been scheming a way to create a weapon to kill a deathless permanently," Galath offered for an explanation as he shifted slightly in the chair. "Wonderful! I say, wonderful, I've been wanting a way to get rid of the rest for a long time! All the rest are so... wretched and greedy. The people who worship me are blessed when they worship," Ausar paused, "I don't require them to worship me, because that would cause rebellion, and remorse." Galath quickly interrupted, "You know it would be much easier to demand worship." Ausar paused for a moment and then continued, "Yet when they do worship me I reward them. Yet that is not as the other Deathless do, as they demand worship, and punish when there is no worship." Galath mulled the statement over for a minute, "Considerably this is like me letting you choose whether or not you want to die? I'm taking it that was a yes?" Ausar grinned inside his helmet, "Your consideration of my opinion has been approved, I will be glad to join in your activities, what or who shall I be gathering to help you?" "Oh, not me. It will be helping us, Ausar. We'll be needing many rare metals, and I will be needing certain gems to finish constructing the tool which I will bestow upon you at the crowning ceremony, as it will make us both look exemplifying if you win. Yet if you do not I will simply just give it to you," Galath explained. "Ahh, then it is settled," Ausar said, as both the men stood up to shake hands. "Yes, I shall soon be sending you a list of materials that we will be needing," Galath said whilst he smiled behind his mask. "And with this I shall be off. Oh! I shall be giving you this." Galath pulled out a leather wrapping, and inside it were a drafted copy of the Infinity Blade's design. Galath offered the leather wrapping and draft to Ausar. "What is that?" Ausar asked in an interested tone. "This? This holds the plans for the weapon which you shall be wielding to cure the world of all the Deathless aside from yourself and I." Galath eagerly explained. Please make changes to it if you see fit, I will be greatly enthused with any thoughts you have on the blade." "I think I will enjoy what you have," Ausar commented as he reached forward and took the the plans from Galath. "When will you be needing materials?" Ausar inquired. "Soon, very soon,” Galath promptly replied. "and with that, good-day Ausar," Galath cordially said as he stood up and light began to appear around his body. "Goodbye, Galath," Ausar thoughtfully said as Galath disappeared in the light. Oh-ho-ho-oh. Ausar has no idea what is to befall him,' Galath thought as he was teleported directly to Raidriar's palace. Galath had arranged for a back to back meeting so that he could directly portray what Ausar had thought, to Raidrair. “Raidriar,” Galath said as the teleporter light began to shine in Raidriar’s rebirth room. “What,” Raidriar demanded, as he moved to sit on the table in the room that Galath had warped into. Raidriar then turned his head as Galath stepped from his teleporter’s shining beam. “The fool believes it with his heard and QIP,” Galath stoically stated. Raidriar grimaced, for he knew that Ausar was to be the singular pawn. Ausar awoke the next day, even though it was needless to sleep. He grew wary of scrutinizing the plans that Galath had given him. “Is it worth it?” Ausar constantly asked himself. He felt that need to see the mortal he had chosen to be his wife. As he walked on the marble tiles with granite grouting, he cursed Raidriar, “Why is it that he need be a worthy adversary to me? Why when Galath brings me the blade, I will slay Raidriar,” Ausar resolutely promised. “Tel! Set the QIP Transporter to my wife’s location,” Ausar commanded. “Yes, master,” Tel quickly responded as he hurried off to a control room. Suddenly a light began to shine around Ausar’s armored body. “Good job Tel,” He said as he sighed. The light disappeared and with it, Ausar’s body. As always, the time spent in the QIP teleporter seemed to take forever. Ethereal, sparkling, light pale blue bodies drifted by. Most were the QIP’s of the people who were not a deathless. It was just that being a Deathless meant going without a permanent death, blessed and cursed by endlessly rebirthing. The QIP’s here though, drifted endlessly, aimlessly and hopelessly, constantly replaying their last moments on the world that being greater than the Deathless had created. At last the black opening, the ending of the ethereal transit appeared in front of Ausar. He braced himself for the landing, for his wife was not often in the same places, often leaving much guess work for Ausar to find his wife. This time he landed in a feild of poppies. The eild was right around the house Ausar had built for his wife. His wife though had a myriad of houses all of which she lovingly decorated. This house, however, against the billowing sea of poppies was a handcarved, rich almost bleeding mahogany wood outsides. On the insides the slabs of granite and pieces of pinewood overlapped, laid in an interlocking fashion. Ausar quickly strode towards the frond door of the house. His QIP caused the poppies to bow. They new a being as great as their creator, even if that being knew it not. Ausar reached the porch and the poppies went back to swaying in the breeze, he cast a thought at the door and it opened. “My love,” Ausar called as he stepped into the house. He walked into the sleeping area of the house, the front door he had already willed shut. “Love?” He called again. Still no answer, so Ausar walked through the house and out the back door to a stable building. His wife was fond of her horse, a gift from another mortal. IT was a wedding present to Ausar and his wife Suraa. “Suraa,” Ausar began. “Yes, dear?” Suraa asked. “I was visited by a Deathless who wishes to kill all the other Deathless,” Ausar answered. “How so?” Suraa asked again. “With a sword that this other, Galath, is going to forge for me,” Ausar again answered. “Why would you kill your kind?” Suraa inquired. She was now curios and stopped brushing the mane and body of her horse. “They have grown complacent, wretched and Vile,” Ausar again answered. “So why not let Galath kill them on his own?” Suraa questioned. “He said that if I did not join him in this, I would go with the rest. But I feel that I am different from the others,” Ausar answered, and mumbled only to be asked another question. “Different how?” Suraa questioned. “I have the mark, the ‘Sacred’ mark of a QIP Creator… If any of the Deathless were to find out, I would have a painfully hard time finding a way back into a position of power among them…” Ausar answered and again trailed. “Ausar… In the process… Don’t become Vile yourself,” Suraa pleaded. “Darling… It will be no different than dealing with the mortals who ace to try and deal with me on their own foolish terms,” Ausar defiantly assured Suraa. “Is that what you thought of my family, Ausar? As foolish mortals?” Suraa asked. Suddenly a hologram of Tel appeared in front of Ausar, “Master. I hope this is not a bad time,” Tel began. “It is,” Ausar replied dryly. “I guess it can wait until you get back,” Tel lethargically retorted. “How important is it?” Ausar implored, feeling slightly better about being interrupted. “Extremely, master,” Tel promptly stated. After Tel left, Ausar bade his wife goodby and QIP teleported to the control room. Tel was bending over a war-plan table. The table was really just a holo screen that didn’t need supports. The screen showed two Deathless leading an army of Aegis and Daerils. The Aegis numbered nearly 50, while the Daerils numbered 150. Ausar muttered under his breath, “Cursed wretches…” He pushed a button on the table top screen and it alerted his Aegis, which numbered nearly 6,000. The men in the vast lands Ausar reigned over, would send two of their sons or two of their daughters. Thus giving an army much larger than other deathless. In merely 20 minutes, the 3,000 requested Aegis were in marching order outside of the castle. From them, Ausar selected 500, who were to receive the honor of fighting in the titan exo suits. The TES’s stood at ten feet tall, a two handed, eight foot long broadsword was strapped to the backside of the shoulder plating, each had a shield on its left arm that was eight feet in diameter. Each TES hat two spiked grappling hooks for grappling to things or or to use as a chain whip. The TES also had 5 external battle retracting seats so that the other soldiers wont have to walk. Twenty minutes after the 500 were selected, they were, again ready to march. Ausar stripped himself of his yellow striped, black armor, He dawned a helmet with a horn on each side. He then stepped onto a metal plate in the room, and mechanical arms outfitted his body with a shining gun metal silver armor. Custodian Infinite materials were used to craft the set of armor, the blacksmith from some village had said. That blacksmith had called the armor, “Aegis,” Ausar had liked it so much that he had many of the suit made so that his highest ranking soldiers could wear the same honorary equipment as he. The mechanical hands attached two dual wielding swords to Ausar's waist and three different swords placed diagonally across his back plate. “Tel, I need for you to stay hear and watch the castle for me,” Ausar stated. “Of course,” Tel responded. “Good,” said Ausar as he promptly finished the conversation. He walked to where his Aegis were, among them fifteen of his honored were equipped just as he They began their journey, which didn't take very long to complete. The men and Ausar reached the intruding enemies and slaughtered them. Ausar and his men set teleported rings on the loot they wanted, and transported it back to their designated home area. Three men are lost and their bodies were magically teleported to their homes. Magic had to be used as the QIP Teleporter would lose the soulless body into its cairn of empty life. A transmission from Tel cam in, there were four more deathless, each with an army of 200 aegis. Ausar laughed at the thought of his enemies' puny armies. He walked to the middle of his men's encampment. The soldiers sitting around the various fires turned their heads to watch as their Deathless leader walked by them. Ausar commended some of the men personally, as he enjoyed boosting his men's morale. Upon reaching the center, Ausar called to the attention of his Aegis, "My valiant soldiers. You have all done well in this seemingly minor prelude to more fighting," A murmur of hearty surprise whispered throughout the encampment. Ausar let this murmuring die down before he spoke again, "Tel has sent me word of four more war bands headed towards us. They come from the south. A land we do not control," Silence ran throughout the encampment. Ausar continued, "Will we meet them, and free the people they oppress, or shall we wait here to slaughter them?!" From each tent a soft noise began, a small "Free the oppressed!" suddenly turned into a roar of cheer for freedom. "Then Tomorrow, We march for the oppressed!!" Ausar screamed. Ausar walked back to his tent, and he was just about to open its heavy flap when a voice from behind beckoned his attention, "King Ausar?" "Yes, soldier?" Ausar answered in question. Not even turning to look at the female solider, who had spoken to him. "Sir, I found this shield... and I was hoping that you would take it as my poor families' tax," The nineteen year old girl weakly asked, as she managed to smile feebly and hold out the great shield. Ausar smiled under his helm, "Come inside?" he commanded in his normally polite questions and answers. "I, I would be honored," The female soldier stammered. Ausar walked into his tent and the girl followed behind him. Inside the ten there was a hammock in one corner, a chest in another, a floating holo screen in another and a rack to hold armor and weapons in the fourth. Ausar pulled of his helm and placed it on the rack. He sense the tension that the removal of his helmet had created. "At ease," Ausar said, and the soldier looked freely as Ausar turned to face her. Ausar quickly sized the young 19 year old girl. Her dark hair was well combed and her face had spots of dirt on it. The girl's leather armor was devoid of should , chest, back, thigh and shin plating. The young girl still held the shield in her now quivering arms, yet as soon as she was sure she could continue holding the shield, it suddenly fell to the ground as her arms felt weak and quivered from exhaustion. "I had noted your family's poorness... As well as the fact that you were their only daughter. You are your family's tax, and have been for the past four years," Ausar explained. The girl attempted to pick up the shield, but her arms felt weak. "Isa, Let me help you with that," Ausar said, causing Isa to smile. "Thank you," Isa warmly said as she stopped trying to pick up the shield. "I was named after my grandmother, who was named after her grandmother," Isa said, hoping to start a sort of talk. Ausar ignores the attempt at small talk, "Since I do not need this shield. I shall help you to be better armored for battle," Ausar explained in a rather happy and warm tone. "And please, call me anything but king, sir and lord." Ausar said, hoping to bring about friendly relations with the young girl. "Uhm. Ausie... I can barely hold the shield. How can I even use it in battle?" Isa asked. "Well," Ausar began as he walked to the chest and grabbed a magic ring from inside its felt lined walls. He slipped the ring on his finger, "Using this ring, I will meld the shield into plates for you to attach to your scanty leather equipment," he said as he walked to the shield and picked it up with his armored hand. Isa yawned and looked longingly at the hammock in the far conner, "That's very thoughtful of you Ausie," she said as she yawned again. "Take off your armor and rest in my hammock. You need sleep more than I will ever need it," Ausar commanded. Fifteen minutes later, Isa was in her cloth shirt and male's pants, as a skirt would have been bothersome to wear under her armor. Isa climbed into the hammock and laid down so that she could watch Ausar work. Isa fell asleep soon, and Ausar finished improving her armor as the sun was beginning to peak above the planes. As soon as he was done, Ausar pulled on his helm and began walking to Isa's tent. When he found that there was no tent which Isa "Owned", he began to listen to the Aegis around him. He soon heard someone ask, "Where is Isa?" to which he spun around to look at thte man that had asked the question. "Where are her belongings?" Ausar asked the soldier. "They're here sir, and I already packed her stuff for marching," The soldier replied as he pointed at a brown leather pack with the edges of a thick blanket poking out. "Sir?" the soldier again asked. "Grab her belongings and come with me," Ausar dryly commanded. The soldier trembled slightly as he picked up the leather pack and began to walk with Ausar. Ausar walked to his tent and found that Isa was putting on her armor's upper pieces. Isa looked up at Ausar, "Oh! Lord Ausar! I'm terribly sorry! I overslept!" she hurriedly explained. "Quite alright," Ausar began, "Your friend has your pack. I'll need you to finish getting ready and get out of my tent." He finished in a dry, borderline warm tone. The friend of Isa's set down the leather pack, and walked out of the tent to go help get the encampment ready to go. Isa turned to see if Garriel was gone, and then spoke to Ausar, "Ausie, a little help?" Ausar stepped towards Isa and helped her finish getting on her armor. "Why of course. And you'll need a helm," Ausar walked to the chest, opened it and pulled out a shining helmet. Ausar flipped the lid of the chest shut, and walked, helmet in hand to Isa. As he adorned her with the help, he spoke, "To keep your head safe, you'll want it and need it as much as your heart guides you." "Ausie?" Isa asked. "Your friend cares about you greatly. Do not nourish his hopes and dreams only to crush them with a god..." Ausar said in as wise a tone he could muster. "Thank you... Thank you!" Isa almost gleefully replied, and with that she left the tent, her pack on her back and her two swords at her side. Ausar spoke to himself, "Her kind is rare, innocent, but will be wrought with the havoc that she will have helped to create upon this conquest." He pushed the buttons on the holo screen in the corner, and everything in the tent was warped to the locked war spoils room in his castle. Ausar soon found that Isa's friend's name was Garriel. Ausar invited Isa and Garriel to ride in his TES4 unit. The TES4 was a four legged crawler that moved much faster than the normal TES. Ausar lost no men or women in the fight against the 800 Aegis and the 4 Deathless. Another wonderful victory under his belt. ~WRITING THIS PART IN FULL DETAIL, CHECK BACK FOR AN UPDATE: The battle with 4 and 800~ Ausar's Aegis had set up camp for the night, they were just outside of a group of twelve civilized areas. Four of the areas were occupied by citizens and city Aegis. He and his men slept until the sun began to slightly seep around the bend of the planet. The soldiers were ready to move. Each brandishing sheathed weapons, they marched to the nearest of the cities. Overthrowing old governments and making new ones that were loyal to Ausar and his men. Ausar and his band of Aegis marched home, foes vanquished, and in need of good food and a bath. ~WRITING THIS PART IN FULL DETAIL, CHECK BACK FOR AN UPDATE: The tempest of the towns~ Upon cleaning himself, Ausar thought of the burial ground he and his company found. One of the burial stones had read, "Here lies the path to the tomb of the goddess Elixifane." As far as Ausar cared to remember, Elixifane was a true goddess, a being higher than the deathless. Yet even so, Elixifane was the goddess of war of all types. Ausar stepped onto his silver war armor ring, and was adorned in his recently polished armor, all its weapons sharpened. Tel strode into the room, "Surely Master, you do not mean to go back to conquest again?" Ausar dryly replied, "I'll do as I please." Tel let out an electronic sigh and asked, "Where am I teleporting you to?" "To that burial ground my soldiers stumbled on. I would like to search Elixfane's grave." Ausar explained and a smile spread across Tel's face. "I hope to find great weapons there, as well as armors and magics," Ausar said to Tel and himself as Tel scurried off to go and start the QIP teleported. A few minutes later, Ausar was standing in front of Exiliane’s grave. He ran his fingers along the edges. He found a metallic button on the pedestal made of rock. Pushing the button induced the pedestal’s lurching backwards sliding movement as it gave way to reveal a set of stairs lit by restless QIP torches. Ausar walked down the stairs and into a large open room, filled with various items, equipments, weapons, gold and other plunders of war. He stepped offf the burgandy carpet at the bottom of the staircase, and was greeted by a glorified apparition like hologram of Exilifane. “Ah, Ausar, have you come to meet the being that Galath intended you to be like?” Exilifane’s being asked. Silence from Ausar hung heavily in the air. “We both know that is not why you are here… But I, however, have something much better to offer you. My millions of years of skill at fighting. Leadership in war, and, what you came for, the spoils of my grave,” Elixifane’s being offered. “What do I have to do?” Ausar asked. “Remove your helm and gloves, and follow my hologram to my sacrificial shrine. There, pray allegiance to my being, and stick your fore fingers into the eyes of the ritual skull. Then my self, dark and vile as I be, will be one with your soul,” commanded Elixifane’s being. Ausar removed his helm and gloves, then walked with Elixlifane’s being. Ausar greedily took note of all the items in the burial cairn. There were swords, armors shields, machinery and ancient items that those, the ancient gods had used. Soon Ausar reached the skull, and he kneeled before it. His QIP was being tugged to touch the skull before he even began to pray, but words began to pour to of his mouth. As he spoke, a dark hazy aroma of blackened smoke began to pour from the mouth of the skull. His prayer was finished, he had committed his QIP to Elixifane, and Ausar reached fowards, and insirted his fore fingers into the skull’s eyes. Darkness swept over him as all went dark. Death never felt so well planned to an unknowing prisoner. The tomb stone in the grave had closed, creating a QIP prison, Ausar’s mind raced with thoughts, plans and wonderfully dark murderous thoughts. Seven days passed and Ausar awoke, though he was still in the same body, it felt grimy and disgusting, as though it were a century old, unattended set of bed sheets… His face was laying on the dirt, “Disgusting,” Ausar said. He stood up slowly, using a nearby pillar for support as he turned to look around the room. Something was moving in the same path he had taken to get to the altar. “Who goes there?” Ausar called to the noise. A dark ethereal figure soon stepped from the path, and onto the chiseled stone area that contained the shrine. “Do not be alarmed my vessal,” said the shadowy being in a feminine voice, as its shape and clothes revealed a goddess and not a god. “Together we shall do many great things. MY soul is intertwined with your, ‘QIP’” Elixifane said. “How will I call on you when I need you?” Ausar implored. “I am the instincts that are not your won. The thoughts, the pleasures. All that is mine, is a part of you, your soul is no longer yours. It is ours.” Elixifane answered. At that moment something clicked in Ausar that would haunt him in every life he walked. It was his own cruelty, his own greed, his lust for power, his need to kill, it was his own self becoming the horrifyingly, vile, dark being that Galath had not planned on. Ausar now walked through the cairn with Elixifane, his mind somehow recognizing each item that they passed. “But what could you possibly gain from this?” Ausar questioned. “As I said before my vessal, through you and your person, and future bodies, I gain new life. Elixifane's feminine voice chorused darkly through the cairn, echoing as it rang out. Ausar gathered many things in the center of the room and put teleporter rings on all of them. He activated the rings one by one, sending each spoil to the hold in his castle. “Elixifane, it is as though I feel dark, thus in this dealing… I feel the weakness in silence disappear.” Ausar glibly stated. “But don’t you feel my inseparable power welling up in you, Ausie?” Elixifane said as she disappeared into a cloud of billowing, whisping, smoke that left one with a horrid smell in the nose. “Be. Free… My… Demon…” The cloud screamed, and suddenly Ausar was with his wife. Yet he realized it not as his wife, but as Radii accepting the crown of God King. A vibrant humming noise that resembled clapping rang in Ausar’s ears. He store towards Raidriar from behind. Ausar put a hand on Raidriar’s shoulder. Yet the very next second, Ausar was putting a knife in between Raidrair’s shoulder blades. Ausar turned the body so that he could spit on Raidriar’s helm, yet his wife’s face appeared on the helm, “You’ve…. become… as vile as the rest of them.” His wife’s face said. Then the clapping stooped and the only noise that Ausar’s ears perceived was the scream. The beckoning beacon to Ausar’s apathetic, vile self. Even as the scream hung in Ausar’s ears, his body felt well about the blind murder. His soul folded its hand before it began its game. A teleporter’s light shone infront of Ausar. It was Galath, “Ausar! What have you done?!” “Your end of the line. Has been stoned,” Ausar dryly toned, as he rose and faked a left hook at Galath. Ausar then faked a simple right handed punch. Which Galath blocked for, leaving himself open. Ausar placed a kick below Galath’s arms and into his stomach, following with a left handed punch in the face. Yet Ausar’s next right handed punch was caught by Galath, and Galath spun Ausar around into a choke hold as he did. Ausar grunted and quickly threw all of his weight forwards, turning a summersault, which drug Galath along for the ride. Ausar landed ontop of Galath, knocking what seemed like the wind out of him. Ausar went to stand up and Galath spun, sweeping Ausar’s legs out from under him. Yet Ausar landed with an elbow down in Galath’s stomach. Galath gasped for air as Ausar’s armored thighs suddenly crushed down on his neck. Death by asphyxiation…. Ausar dragged Galath’s body to his wife’s house. The house disappeared, its magic was actually sustaining the field of poppy’s far above the castle filled chasm. Galath’s body fell into the opening of the vault of tears, his body landing with a massive collection of multiple bones snapping all at once. Ausar sealed the tomb with his life, and the whole castle, truly the vault of a pit full of crying. Crying for the dark secret, death wanton gem which it now held. The crying that caused the splendor of the castle to burn, shatter and tear itself asunder, as if it was divided with itself. Ausar glared as as his eyes opened, his back feeling the unusual cold of the rebirth table, “Tel!!” Ausar screamed. Tel came flying in on his feet. “Yes master?” Tel asked with a tremble. “Call Isa to my chambers…” Ausar commanded. “Yes sir!” Tel replied as he scrambled away to fulfill the orders of the angry master. Ausar clothed in simple robes, and walked to his room. Upon reaching his large bedroom doors, the two humongous, and ever respectful monoliths, that guarded his room. Payed sneerful respect to their angry god. Ausar walked into the room and directly to his bed. Isa walked into the room, “Ausie?” she questioned as her dress flowed with each step she took as walked towards a beckoning Ausar. Ausar lay in his bed, his robe strewn on his chair, Isa solemnly complied. A finishing farewell was the kiss Ausar placed on Isa’s forehead, “May you continue your name’s tradition,” Ausar commanded. Isa turned her head to Ausar as she paused in the doorway, “Thank you my Ausie….” “Go home to your family, I shall send compensation for your new duty,” Ausar instructed. ~More to come as I type what I have written in my story notebook.~ Category:Avingnon's StoriesCategory:Infinity BladeCategory:Stories